


Trust

by Hi_Im_Elsa



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Elsa/pseuds/Hi_Im_Elsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hans and Elsa’s first time to make love but Elsa’s powers seems a little uncontrollable when it comes to pleasure. “I don’t want to hurt you” “You won’t hurt me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

It was Elsa that started it.

Back then, it only started with kisses, then showers of kisses, make-out sessions but nothing more than that. Elsa would always stops and Hans would understand that the Queen was not ready to take it to the next level.

Although, just a moment ago,the royal couple had been holding hands in the hallways. Hans was just simply dropping her off to her room so the Queen could get her rest. That is, until Elsa had pulled Hans inside and kissed him passionately. Hans didn’t object, he liked it. Anything could happen now.

Elsa had started it off by taking off Hans’ coat, unbuttoning it slowly.

"Elsa…" Hans whispered with heavy breathing after kissing, while listening to Hans, Elsa kissed him in his neck and continued unbuttoning then took off his coat, she gave no response. "Are you sure about this?"

Elsa looked up at the tall, handsome Prince, she only gave a nod. Hans took her face and kissed her once again.

They walked slowly towards the bed until they fell down, still kissing.

"I love you" Elsa mentioned unbuttoning once again for his vest and his polo.

"I love you too"

One by one, articles of clothing flew around the room. Both left in their underwear, Hans slowly took off Elsa’s gloves and felt her cold icy hands. Elsa pulled back scared to hurt him. “It’s okay” Hans whispered, comforting her.

Elsa’s hands traced Hans’ body, hoping to get rid of his underwear already. Hans took in a deep breath and shivered. Elsa got up and looked at Hans who also sat up, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Elsa stood up and paced around the room upon seeing ice trails on the side of Hans’ body.

"Elsa… It’s okay. This is nothing, I can handle this" Hans stood up and offered his hand towards her to continue their activity.

"No" Elsa back away, "I don’t want to hurt you"

"You won’t hurt me" Hans wrapped his arms tightly behind her, keeping her warm, keeping her safe, keeping her comforted. Making sure she isn’t a monster, as she says she is.

Elsa turned around and kissed him softly the pushing themselves back into her bed. “I won’t hurt you?” Elsa asked once again placing herself under Hans.

"You won’t… I promise. I feel like I should be the one saying that instead of you" Hans joked, Elsa’s eyes opened wide and glanced down at his underwear. "I mean" Hans scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and blushed.

Elsa bit her lip seductively and kissed Hans again. Elsa took off all their remaining clothing.

Elsa placed her hands gently on his back once she felt the tip of his penis entering her. She gasped upon feeling him.

Hans nipped on Elsa’s neck, collarbone, her face, everything that he could kiss to keep her comforted during their sexual act.

Hans filled her like no other, it was pure love. Elsa moaned every time he would thrust in, hitting her spot.

Every time Elsa moaned hard as she felt Hans enter once again, her grip on his lean back tightened.

Hans stopped as he felt a wave of coldness spread through his back, he groaned but that didn’t stop him.

"H-Hans" Elsa pushed him away from her and laid him down gently on the other side of the bed. "Damn it, I can’t.. Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t feel" Elsa held her hand near her head chanting her mantra once again to herself.

"Elsa… The cold never bothered me anyways" Hans whispered on her ear. One finger slowly tracing down her back that send chills on her back. "We can still finish this" Hans took her hand and pulled her back in.

This time, Elsa got on top of Hans and kissed passionately before he reinserted him into her. Elsa gripped on the sheets to avoid freezing Hans again. Hans took hold of her, touching her marvelous body.

Elsa couldn’t help it, she placed her hands on his shoulders and down to his biceps, she just needed to touch him badly, then back to the sheets.

"No, keep it there" Hans moaned pulling her hands back to his shoulders, "I’ll be fine"

Elsa kissed him, both feeling their climax.

Hans rolled them over, he grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders, keeping her elevated, took her waist into his hands. Elsa gripped the sheets knowing that she was about to hit her climax, her powers are unpredictable, she could hurt Hans, or possibly worse.

Elsa pushed the thought at the back of her head and just let herself feel Hans pleasuring her inside.

Elsa felt a wave of pleasure overcome her as she released. The sheets under her grip turned to ice.

Hans then felt his own release pulling out of the queen and released.

Elsa stared off into the ceiling, seeing stars, still in the adrenaline of their sexual actions. Elsa let out a cool breath and closed her eyes.

Hans laid down next to her and done the same. The feeling of being with such an amazing woman, it felt different, finally pouring all of his love into one woman.

Elsa looked at Hans, she grabbed the other side of his cheek and pulled it near her, she kissed his cheek then to his lips. Their foreheads leaning on each other, Elsa laid a finger on his cheek then slowly tracing down to his jaw leaving soft ice trails. “I love you” Elsa breathed out.

"I love you too"


End file.
